


Choking

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Sex Slave Clarke, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, Threesome - F/M/M, Zero Redeeming Qualities Here Folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2019 Kink Meme Prompt: Jaha finds out how Jake's been disciplining his daughter and wants in on the action.





	1. Chapter 1

The suite is nice for the Ark with low-level floor lighting, a large, comfortable bed with a decent mattress, armchair and end tables. It has a wide viewing window and even two paintings on the walls. A stain-glass lamp sits on one side of the bed. But the politicians always knew about the best kept hideaways, the places where dirty deals could take place quietly. He really shouldn't be surprised. He's married to Abby after all, and the fucking bitch was going to turn him in to save her own ass. At first he wished he hadn't told Clarke about the oxygen problem. His daughter didn't need the extra stress in her life of harboring treason-level secrets when everything around them was going to shit regardless. Soon all citizens would be without air, even the privileged.  
  
But, what's done is done. He should have known his daughter would tell Wells. She told Wells everything. The boy was getting everything from her but the feel of her pussy stretching out around his cock. Wells just didn't have the initiative of his father. In the end though, things turned out for the best. Jaha wasn't going to float his best friend. Not when he could deliver a gorgeous, naked blonde to him on demand.   
  
"Stop whimpering!" Jake shushes Clarke, pushing her into the room and locking the door closed behind them. Jaha had the key. Plus, he already shared it would be nice if Jake got her prepped for him. "The Chancellor doesn't have time for your dramatic bullshit!"   
  
He could never be kind to his little girl again. Those days were over. For this to work, he has to start treating her like the whore she's about to become. When he first found out she blabbed to Wells, it was from her. She came to him guilty and ashamed of her need to divulge the information to her best friend, even though he'd told her nobody could know. He took off his belt that night in their quiet apartment - Abby in a council meeting - and pushed her over the couch, made her expose her bare ass to him while he hit her until welt marks sprang up.   
  
"Dad! What is this? What's going on?" Clarke whimpers, some tears spilling down her cheeks. He'd pulled her straight from medbay. She's still in her white scrubs. Fitting, he thinks with a small smile. She won't be undefiled much longer. He yanked her down a few mostly silent grey halls roughly without any explanation, taking the directions given to him until they arrived here.   
  
"You shouldn't have told Wells our little secret about the air," Jake says calmly, pushing Clarke to sit down on the bed while he takes up the only chair in the room across from her. Through the window, Earth floats past. Yeah, he'd be dancing through the stars himself right now if Clarke wasn't a hot piece of ass. "He told his father."   
  
Clarke's face contorts into horror. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Dad - I didn't know he'd say anything. Dad! Please." She's distraught now, a bucket of water works he doesn't have time for. "You have to forgive me!"   
  
"It doesn't matter," he snaps. "I'm not getting floated. Jaha found something he'd rather take from me beside my life."   
  
The heavy breathing slows down. Clarke's cheeks are flushed pink from the race through the hallways and up and down stairs.   
  
"What?" she asks heavily, that little crinkle already forming above her eyes. His girl always was smart.   
  
"You," Jake responds, words heavy as bricks. "You're going to please him for as long as he wants, take his cock wherever he wants to stick it, and you're going to be gracious about it. That's the way we stay alive."   
  
She looks faint like she's going to be sick.  
  
"You can't be serious," is all she breathes.   
  
But he is. When Jaha approached him with the situation, Jake swore he'd never tell anybody about the issue. He didn't want to go public. He said he'd beaten his own daughter in a rage over the fact she didn't know when to leave well enough alone. The Chancellor's eyes had darkened and glinted at that. A plan was born.   
  
"Take off your bra and unbutton your top so your tits show," he barks in his voice she knows means he's not fucking around. "He told me he couldn't wait to get his hands on them."

* * *

Clarke cries softly but does as she's told.   
  
"Lose the pants and shoes and get up on your hands and knees," Jake continued coldly. He grew up with the Chancellor. He knows what he likes when it comes to women.   
  
In this position, Clarke's breasts hang down full and heavy like ripe fruit on a tree. Her ass is round and upturned. She looks ready be fucked. He moves to stand behind her, grits his teeth and reaches between her legs, searching around until he finds the soft tissue of her clit.   
  
Clarke cries out. "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm getting you ready," Jake explains like he's talking to a small child. "Black men have bigger cocks, Clarke. You're going to need to be wet, or it's going to hurt more."   
  
He flicks her clit back and forth for a couple minutes through the cloth, occasionally reaching out and testing the weight of her breast in his hand. His cock comes to attention when he makes her nipple hard through the thin material of her shirt. If this is all that his daughter can aspire to now on the Ark, he might as well enjoy it, he figures. It's her fault he was almost executed when you think about it.   
  
"I think Jaha's going to turn you into a very obedient slut, baby," he reaches around her hips to pull her ass closer to his groin. He'll never forget the way her fingertips scramble against the soft comforter, trying and failing to find anything to grab on to. He's unzipped his pants, which fall down to his ankles, and pushes his boxers down for good measure. "You feel that," he presses the length of his cock along her pussy lips, something snapping in his mind. "The Chancellor's will be bigger, thicker."   
  
A full ripple moves through Clarke's spinal cord. He's actually proud of it. A knock sounds at the door. "Man of the hour's here," Jake says, tucking himself away and zipping his pants back up to open it. "Stay in position"   
  
Jaha enters wearing brown pants and a simple, long-sleeved grey shirt. "Good evening, Jake," he smiles all white teeth at his friend before his eyes sweep over Clarke on the bed. "Clarke."   
  
"Good evening, Chancellor," Clarke chokes out, totally unsure how this has become her reality. These men that she trusted, who have raised her and guided her all her life now here to use her.   
  
"I'm so glad Wells told me about the ... ah ... situation," he says tactfully, voice smooth from years of speeches. "Luckily for us, it's easily rectified." Jaha steps closer to the bed as Jake moves to the chair. "When we're here together," he places his long, chocolate fingers under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "You'll call me daddy."   
  
Clarke gulps and looks to her father, who narrows his eyes at her menacingly.   
  
"Yes, daddy," she drops her blue eyes in shame.   
  
"I want to explain something to you, Clarke," he continues like he's standing in front of a classroom. "This isn't about your pleasure. It's about mine. About your father's. What I'm most interested in is keeping your nerve endings on fire. Stimulating you. Pushing you to the edge and wanting you to want me to stop. You committed a serious offense, and you need to be taught a serious lesson."   
  
He finishes, looking contemplative and stroking his chin. Jake glares at her when she remains mute. "Yes, daddy. I understand," she stammers finally.   
  
"Good," Jaha nods. "Then let's begin."   
  
He shrugs off his shirt, kicks off his shoes and pants and stands before her a deep chestnut brown, depending on how the light flickers on his skin. His abdomen is firmer than she would have expected, and his biceps are large. But her startled eyes are drawn to his dick, which is swelling quickly as he strokes it lazily and twists at the pink head. Her father wasn't lying. It's huge. She has no idea how it's ever going to fit inside her. As he touches the top, she gazes down its brown base, thick like the baseball bats she's seen in the games he and her father like to watch on their couch.   
  
Her father's breathing heavier. Her own heartbeat is running in one continuous thrum.   
  
"Put your fingers around me, Clarke," he orders. "Rub up and down." He's velvet steel, hot and throbbing in her palm. She can't even fit her fingers around him. "This will stretch your perfect pussy right out I bet," Jaha laughs coldly, turning to share a private look with Jake. 


	2. Chapter 2

"She'll be tight for you, Theolonius," Jake promises it in a reverent whisper. "Clarke's a good girl."   
  
"You wouldn't know it from the way she's handling my dick," Jaha smirks down at her. She refuses to meet his eyes. A gasp is torn from her lips when Jaha's hands close rough and intense over the skin of her breasts. He kneads them meanly in his palms, nails grating against her nipples.   
  
"You'll look at me while you work my dick," he demands. "Go faster."   
  
"Yes daddy."   
  
Clarke tries to keep her breathing even as she moves up and down the hardening thickness. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches her father pulling out his erection and rubbing a slow thumb over the leaking head of his cock.   
  
It seems to go on forever. She doesn't know much of anything about stamina, but Jaha's is never-ending. Finally, she hears a deep groan ripping up through his chest, and he stiffens, the tendons in his arms raised visibly.   
  
"Gonna come on those enormous jugs of yours," he grits. "Get ready."   
  
"Oh God," she hears Jake mumble from his chair.  
  
He knocks her hands away, gripping the base of his shaft and pointing it directly at the gap between the cloth of her top. The thick, hot stream is milky white, surprising her with its temperature when it lands all over the immense swells of her breasts, sticking to the insides of her shirt. Jaha's mouth falls open. He throws his head back, moaning.   
  
When his eyes open again, they are dark like the mud she once read covered swamplands on Earth. His gaze is lecherous and heavy when he takes in the way she's staring down at her breasts.   
  
"See what you do to me, Clarke?" he taps against her cheek with two fingers. "Now a good slut cleans up her mess."   
  
He nudges his softening brown cock toward her mouth, catches her by the back of the neck as she tries to recoil and slides a slithering palm down her stomach toward her pussy until she parts her lips.   
  
"She's a quick learner. That's good," Jaha tells Jake, eyes sparkling while he watches her choke on the length of him pushed to the back of her tiny mouth by the thrust of his hips. Drool starts to drip out of Clarke's mouth, but she keeps her face upturned to his like he wants.   
  
After a minute, Jaha grunts and pulls away. "I'm gonna push my fingers into your pussy now, Clarke," he whisper-sings in a sickening voice. "I want you to come before I shove my cock up inside you. It'll make you slicker. Feels better for me that way."   
  
"What do you say to the Chancellor, honey?" Jake calls from his perch.   
  
"Thank you, daddy."   
  
Jaha laughs. "You're welcome."   
  
Spasming fear takes up residence in her muscles when he climbs on the bed behind her. She sinks into the mattress with his combined weight. He always smells like the sweet spices that are rationed in the mess hall. He reaches around her trembling shoulders and gently picks her palms up, leaning her back against his chest, so he can remove her top and drop it to the floor. Her whole body feels like dead weight. His cock is a heavy weapon below her ass.   
  
"Jake, take those panties off for me, would you?" Jaha grabs her under the armpits and drags her back so her legs flop out from underneath her. Her father hurries forward to pull them down her curvy legs. They stick to the center of her cunt a little. She's mortified by the creamy bit of fluid exposed right there for them both to see.   
  
"Ohh, would you look at that?" Jaha says over her shoulder, biting down on it hard once before resting his chin right in the gap of her neck so his cheek is pressed to hers. "You're already starting to drip like a whore, Clarke."

* * *

He starts slow, one finger mildly toying with her light brown pussy hair before pressing closer to the bump of her clit. She's up on her spread knees, arched against Jaha's chest, giving her father the perfect view. Jake sits down on the edge of the bed entranced.   
  
"Tell your father you're a slut, Clarke. Say, 'Thank you for letting the Chancellor use my body.'" His lips brush her earlobe. "Don't forget to call him daddy too."   
  
Tears sting the backs of her eyes. "Thank ... you ... daddy," she pants as Jaha's finger drifts lower, circling her opening. "For letting the Chancellor use my body."   
  
She twitches and tries to fly forward when his finger breaches her pussy, but he holds her steady with a firm arm over her belly. "Just feel everything, Clarke," he husks. "Your cunt is made to be played with." Then there's suddenly two fingers reaching hungrily up inside her and a thumb on her clit, pressing down with insistence. He moves in and out slowly, then faster and faster as she pants and arches her ass unconsciously against Jaha's cock, which is growing harder already. Jake's eyes don't leave the squelching mess between her thighs.   
  
"Take her top and clean off her tits," Jaha tells his friend. "Then come suck her nipples. Little slut will get off that way, won't you, Clarke?"   
  
Jake eagerly grabs the white fabric off the floor and leans forward to wipe her glistening flesh clean. Jaha never stops his steady pumping. He leans down to her ear.   
  
"So proud of you, Princess. Taking his fingers in your pussy like this. Can't wait to watch you take his cock. Can't wait to watch him make you take it."   
  
His mouth latches on to her nipple, and that's all it takes. The unfamiliar tingling grows more and more insistent between her thighs until it's almost unbearable agony and she snaps, gushing all over Jaha's fingers.   
  
"Ohhhhh," it's all she can say.   
  
Jake feels his dick throb. It's near-agony, but he's going to save his load. He knows there's a good chance Jaha will let him get in on the action.   
  
A moment later, he's asked to sit with his back to the pillows, legs spread wide enough for Clarke to be placed between them. "Hold her down." Jaha crawls up the bed, a dark mountain lion stalking its prey. When his mouth envelops her, suckling on her clit while sliding three fingers swiftly into the pussy trying desperately to push him out, Clarke screams. Jake covers her mouth immediately with a sweaty palm. "Take it, Clarke. Just take it. Take it. Take it," he husks in time to the thrust of his own hips against her ass.   
  
Her pussy's clenching hard around Jaha's fingers in under two minutes. She feels like she's going to pass out.   
  
"She got an implant?" Jaha asks casually, pulling himself back up to his knees and wiping her come off his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
"No, her appointment is in a few weeks."   
  
"Interesting," his eyes rake over her. "Young and fertile. Smart. Stubborn as her mother. I could fuck a baby into you, Clarke. Would you like that?"  
  
Clarke's blood runs cold. This isn't happening to her. It must be someone else. After a life spent listening to conversations about population anxiety - about the huge concerns more babies bring to their fragile ecosystem - to hear the Chancellor talk so casually about impregnating her makes her want to throw up.   
  
Jaha's large forearms cage her in around the torso, and he begins laving at her breasts, licking and sucking and biting with abandon. He grins up at her with a nipple between his teeth. All too soon she feels his dick like granite on her thigh. It's huge at this angle - it's going to tear her apart.   
  
She struggles in Jake's grasp, but he just slides a hand around her throat momentarily, whispering, "All sluts take cock, Clarke."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaha lubes up his cock with come from the leaking tip and opens up her pussy lips with his fingers to reveal her entrance to his hungry gaze. "Don't make a sound," he whispers harshly as he begins pushing the bulbous head inside her. Her pussy is a tunnel of slimy perfection, heaven for his dick as he moves an inch deeper. When he reaches her hymen, he grins at her. 

"Say goodbye to being a good girl," he says, before pulling out and thrusting back in with a vengeance. 

Jake slaps a hand over her mouth to crush the scream, nipping at her jaw and telling her to behave. 

"So goddamn tight," Jaha grits from between her thighs, "she's got a vice grip." When he pulls back, there's a ring of red blood around his thick shaft. 

"I can't! It's too big!" Clarke pants, seized by the pain when he steadily presses back in. Jake coasts lazy fingertips over her belly before dipping down against the side of her clit. It's like a firecracker in her spine explodes, and she arches off the bed. 

"Breathe, Clarke. You're getting all my cock." 

The instant he sees a relaxation in her shoulders, he pushes in farther, Jake running his hands over her shoulders, husking into her ear that she's a good, dirty slut who is going to please so many men from now on. 

It goes on and on, the slow drawing back where her cunt clings to him and the sharp thrust forward where she thinks they've released her body straight into the vast hell of space. Jaha starts panting louder, muscles tightening, and Jake's eyes glimmer.

"Beg the Chancellor for his come, angel," he tells Clarke as she cries. 

"I don't want a baby," she mumbles into her father's shoulder. 

"Should've thought of that before you opened your mouth about state secrets," Jaha manages before he explodes, warm and wet and immense inside her. 

With Jake's help, he gets Clarke's lips open enough to push his softening cock into her mouth to clean up her slime from him. He reaches down and teases her tender clit while she protests noisily. It gets him harder faster, but that's her job. Then he lays down on his back and lets Jake lower her straight onto his dick again, so he can press deeper inside her hot snatch. 

"You know what, Clarke?" 

"What daddy?" Clarke mumbles as she rises and falls with Jake manipulating her hips. 

"Bad girls don't get their assholes stretched out on daddy's fingers first. They just get big cocks pushed inside and see how they do." 

Jake is grinning at him over Clarke's shoulder. 

"Ready to join us?" the Chancellor questions. "There's some lube in the bedside drawer." 

The words send fear sparking in her stomach, rising like flames. Jake rolls down his boxers completely before walking over to pick up the bottle, making sure he stands in front of Clarke so she can watch what he's doing. 

Jake joins them on the bed, pressing his chest into Clarke's back where she's riding the Chancellor's dick, and the feel of his cock against her crack makes her spasm. He presses a finger into her with difficulty, then wiggles two around as she gasps. Over her shoulder he watches Jaha stroke her slick nub faster and faster, forcing a black velvet pleasure on her that still can't compensate for the burning fire of her asshole being taken. The head slides in with a tiny pop, and with each pull back and thrust forward she moans, claws at Jaha's chest as his greedy mouth bites at her tits. 

"Beg your daddy to drop his load up your ass," Jaha says warningly minutes later. He can feel the press of Jake's dick through Clarke's tissue, and it's an indescribable sensation. 

"Please, daddy," she cries out just as Jake shudders, coming hard and dropping onto her shoulders. 

"Suck his dick dry, little whore," he moans wetly in her ear. "Beg for him to fill you up with his seed." 

"You'll look so sexy pregnant, Clarke," Jaha growls, gripping at her breast before pinching her belly. "Tits huge. Ass round, belly hanging over when I fuck you from behind." 

"Yes daddy," Clarke doesn't know what else to say, but it's enough to push him over the edge once more and fill her with cream.

* * *

"Slowly, slowly," Jake says a minute later when he lifts Clarke off the Chancellor. "We want to watch it drip out of you." 

"So, for our arrangement," Jaha asks as he strokes up Clarke's inner thigh. He's crowding behind her while she lays on the bed. "I can get away twice a week, maybe three times, depending on the meeting schedule. Will this Friday work?" 

"We'll be here." 

"Excellent," Jaha says. "I've got to go examine crop production on Farm, but I'll see you then." 

"Get up and kiss the Chancellor's dick goodbye," Jake reaches over to slap Clarke's ass. He's delighted when it jiggles slightly. 

Clarke's knees hit the cold floor, and she sucks the head of his cock into her mouth while he draws her in closer by the back of the neck, forcing her to deep throat him. Jake can't believe he's getting hard again, but he is watching this show after all. Jaha laughs when he notices the bulge. 

"Horny bastard," he mutters. 

As he begins pulling up his pants, he tells Clarke to get on the bed on her hands and knees.

"Your daddy is ready to take you again, dirty girl," he winks at her, grinning when Jake's big cock shoves into her unexpectedly from behind in one hard thrust. 

He knows they'll go all night. He's unleashed a beast. 

“Rub her clit,” Jaha encourages. “Harder,” he offers when Jake begins to comply. “You want the whore to suck you so far in you won’t know if your dick will see daylight again.” 

Clarke's wailing moans sing him out of the room. 

 

 


End file.
